The Wrong Side of the Tracks
"The Wrong Side of the Tracks" ("Por Mal Camino") es el episodio 1.1 de la serie de televisión de Happy Tree Friends. Trama del Episodio Giggles y Nutty entran al parque de diversiones de Lumpy, seguidos de Sniffles, quien está buscando dinero con un detector de metales. Cuddles, con un sombrero azul con cuernos en los lados, arrastra a Flaky hacia una montaña rusa, en contra de sus deseos. Ellos, junto con Disco Bear y Russell, disfrutan del paseo (con la excepción de Flaky) hasta que llegan a una parada repentina. Lumpy camina en el lado opuesto de la pista y Flaky vomita. El vómito se va hacia arriba, lo que lleva a todos a darse cuenta de que están de cabeza. A pesar de que Lumpy los libera de manera descuidada (sacando los carritos del riel) todos logran salir a salvo de la montaña rusa. Lumpy coloca un letrero de "Roto" en la entrada a la montaña rusa y se resbala sobre el vómito de Flaky, que ha caído en el suelo cercano. Sniffles continúa su búsqueda de dinero, decepcionándose cuando su detector de metales lo lleva hasta la rueda del carrito de Flaky y Cuddles. Lumpy se pone a trabajar en su montaña rusa, colocando una parte perdida de los rieles. Él no puede encontrar la horquilla para sostener las pistas, ya que se ha caído al suelo, donde Sniffles la descubre. Lumpy decide colocar su lápiz en el agujero, pensando que va a funcionar igual de bien. En seguida comienza martillando una parte de la pista mientras Nutty se sienta cerca, comiendo algodón de azúcar. El martilleo hace que un carro, que está en una pequeña colina en el camino, se empiece a mover. El carro rueda hacia abajo y golpea a Nutty. Nutty sale volando y es empalado en una estaca del juego de lanzar aros. Handy se las arregla para conseguir lanzar un anillo alrededor del corazón de Nutty y celebra, sin mostrar preocupación por el bienestar de Nutty. Mientras Sniffles continúa su búsqueda de dinero, Mime se acerca a Lumpy llevando un globo. Lumpy está sosteniendo una tabla de madera con clavos que salen de ella. Sniffles encuentra un clavo con su detector y lo arroja frustrado, haciendo estallar el globo de Mime. Lumpy, sobresaltado por el ruido, se da la vuelta y le pega a Mime en la cabeza con los clavos de la tabla. Sin saber que sucedió, Lumpy se aleja con Mime todavía pegado a la placa. Más tarde, se ve a Lumpy con los planos de lo que la montaña rusa como se supone que debe parecer y luego mira a su propia montaña rusa. Las pistas están retorcidas e incompletas, pero Lumpy decide que la montaña rusa está lista para usarse. Lumpy quita el cartel de "roto". Handy y Cuddles se sientan en el primer carro, Giggles y Petunia se sientan en el segundo carro y Lifty y Shifty se sientan en el tercer carro. Todo va bien hasta que el lápiz de Lumpy se rompe, haciendo que una parte de la pista se caiga. Cuando los seis pasajeros llegan, los carros se rompen. Cuddles y Handy siguen adelante, sin darse cuenta de cualquier problema, mientras que los otros caen en otra sección de la pista. Aterrizan en una colina con el equilibrio perfecto, pero los carros se desconectan, enviando el carro de Giggles y Petunia hacia adelante y el de Lifty y Shifty hacia atrás. Mientras tanto, Cuddles y Handy se encuentran con un pequeño túnel en la pista. Cuddles mantiene sus brazos levantados. Handy está bien, pero Cuddles ha perdido las manos al entrar en el túnel. Cuddles grita de dolor y Handy mira a Cuddles, luego a sus manos y se ríe burlonamente a Cuddles, que se cae del carro cuando se desmaya por la pérdida de sangre. Sin embargo, Handy comienza a gritar a medida que descubre que él está yendo directamente hacia una pared de vidrio. Él se estrella contra la pared y cuando sale, se revela que fue cortado por la mitad por una gran pieza de vidrio. Lumpy se despierta de una siesta cuando Lifty y Shifty pasan cerca de él, gritando. Lumpy se sube a una vagoneta y comienza a seguirlos alrededor de la pista. Lumpy finalmente logra alcanzarlos. Luego se encuentran con una serie de banderas que cuelgan por encima de la pista. Lumpy se agarra, da una vuelta, cae dentro del carro de Lifty y Shifty y se sostiene de la cuerda de las banderas hasta que el carro se detiene. Él sale del carro, pero pierde el equilibrio y cae por el borde de la pista. Suelta la cuerda, que se engancha en el carro y lanza a los hermanos lejos. Shifty cae en las barras giratorias que se encuentran en la entrada al parque, destrozándolo hasta morir. Lifty cae a unos centímetros de las barras, sobreviviendo. Sin embargo, el carro vuela hacia abajo y lo hace sufrir el mismo destino que su hermano. Lumpy se sienta en la pista hacia la que cayó, cuando de repente ve que el carro de Giggles y Petunia se acerca en dirección a él. Trata de empujar el carro, tratando de conseguir que se detenga. Sin embargo, se sigue moviendo hacia atrás y la fricción termina desgastando su cuerpo, matándolo, pero logra detener el carro justo en el borde de la pista. A continuación, Sniffles finalmente encuentra una moneda y lo toma, apuntando con su detector de metales hacia el cielo. El detector de metales comienza a sonar rápidamente. Mira hacia arriba, pero es demasiado tarde, el carro de Giggles y Petunia se había caído y terminó aplastando a Sniffles. Petunia y Giggles mueren por el accidente y lo que quedó de la cabeza de Lumpy cae en la cabeza de Giggles, asemejándose al sombrero que Cuddles llevaba antes. Se toma una foto y termina en un cuadro en la tienda de regalos de Lumpy. Moraleja "If a job's worth doing, it's worth doing right!" (Si vale la pena hacerlo, vale la pena hacerlo bien) Muertes #Nutty es empalado en una de las estacas del juego de lanzar aros, removiendo su corazón. #Mime es golpeado en la cabeza con una tabla con clavos. #Cuddles pierde sus manos y muere por desangramiento o por la caída. #Handy es cortado a la mitad verticalmente por un gran trozo de vidrio. #Lifty y Shifty son destrozados por las barras giratorias en la entrada del parque. #El cuerpo de Lumpy se desgasta por la fricción mientras trata de detener el carro, dejando solamente la parte superior de su cabeza. #Sniffles es aplastado por uno de los carros de la montaña rusa. #Giggles y Petunia mueren por la fuerza del impacto cuando su carro cae hacia el suelo, haciendo que sus columnas se rompan. Errores #La cornamenta de Lumpy cambia de direcciones muchas veces, algunas veces durante escenas continuas. #La dirección de los cuernos en el sombrero de Cuddles también cambia varias veces. #Cuando Mime muere, salpica sangre en el suelo. Cuando su cuerpo es mostrado, su sangre desaparece. #Lifty y Shifty cambian de posiciones en su carro varias veces. #Handy se lastima la cabeza contra el vidrio, es imposible que sea cortado verticalmente. #Cuando el carro se detiene de cabeza, el sombrero de Russell no se cae, tampoco se cae el sombrero de Cuddles. #Las banderas de la cuerda que Lumpy toma cambian de colores. #Un casco de construcción amarillo (como el de Handy) es visto en la señal de "roto" cuando Lumpy la toma luego de "reparar" la montaña rusa, sin embargo, no aparece cuando Lumpy la coloca al comenzar a repararla. #Los bigotes de Russell desaparecen cuando está dentro del carro de la montaña rusa. #Cuando Disco Bear y Russell están en la montaña rusa, se pueden escuchar sus gritos, pero sus bocas no se mueven. Curiosidades *Fue estrenado junto con "From Hero to Eternity" y "And the Kitchen Sink". *Nutty es el primer personaje en morir en la serie de TV. *Este episodio es la segunda vez que Handy se ríe de las desgracias de otros. El primero fue Wheelin' and Dealin'. *Cuando Lumpy está persiguiendo a Lifty y Shifty, si se observa de cerca, se puede ver que cambian de posiciones, ya que en una escena Lifty y Shifty están en la vagoneta y Lumpy está en el carro. *Cuando Lifty muere, El Ídolo Maldito y la pelota de Cub (del episodio Havin' A Ball) salen volando. *Uno de los muñecos de Lumpy aparece contaminando el lago en Every Litter Bit Hurts. *Este es uno de los episodios donde Lifty y Shifty no roban nada. *Este es el primer episodio en mostrar a Sniffles con una trompa corta. *Cuando Lumpy se lastima el dedo con el clavo, se le oye decir What the... ("Pero que..."). *Cuando Cuddles y Flaky ven la montaña rusa, se puede oír a Cuddles decir "Come on!" (¡Vamos!) y "Come on it's not gonna kill ya!" (Vamos, no va a matarte). *Se puede ver a Cuddles en la montaña rusa al comienzo del episodio. *Lumpy es responsable por todas las muertes de este episodio. Sin embargo, Sniffles es indirectamente responsable por la muerte de Mime. *Es el primer episodio de la serie de TV donde Flaky, Russell y Disco Bear sobreviven, debido a que todos mueren menos ellos, ya que no se subieron a la montaña rusa en la segunda vez, o estuvieron haciendo algo antes de subirse a la montaña rusa. *Este es el único episodio de TV donde Disco Bear sobrevive sin sufrir alguna herida. *Este es uno de los episodios de la serie de TV donde Sniffles protagoniza y no inventa nada. El otro es Idol Curiosity. *La muerte de Handy, es similar a la muerte de Sniffles en See You Later, Elevator. *Extrañamente nadie parece notar a Mime empalado a la tabla en la montaña rusa. *Este es el primer episodio donde Russell sobrevive. *Giggles es el primer personaje en aparecer en la serie de TV. *Este es el primer episodio donde los personajes tienen dientes curvos. *La muerte de Nutty es similar a la muerte de Pop en As You Wish y a la muerte de Petunia en Hello Dolly. Vídeo Parte 1 thumb|center|550 px Parte 2 thumb|center|550 px Galería en:The Wrong Side of the Tracks Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios Regulares Categoría:Serie de TV